The Rocket
The Rocket a.k.a. Soap Box Car a.k.a. The Ricochet is a vehicle in Just Cause 3. Name *When Rico is in the car, the name is displayed on screen as "The Rocket". *The name painted on the side is "The Ricochet". The paint is partially worn off, making it difficult to distinguish from "The Rocket". *The game statistics about the longest distance driven in this vehicle call it the "Soap Box Car". Appearance It's a small brown wooden car with four bicycle wheels. It has no own engine and thus, is unable to move on itself. There are red writings on the side saying "The Ricochet" (its name). The front and rear walls have the racing number 1 on it. Soapbox car at wikipedia. Performance Very slow, unless you're going downhill. Mario drives it between about 10 and 80 km/h, but it can go much faster if driven down a steeper hill. In any good hill, the Rocket can reach speeds above 150 km/h. Mario is able to reverse it at will on flat ground. This can also be done by the player, but strangely, it can only go forward when it's rolling down hill. The vehicle does have brakes, but it's not recommended to use them unless the road has a 90 degree turn, or unless you want to stop. Gradual deceleration can also be done by driving off the edge of the road for a moment. "Endless runner" Entering the vehicle will start a counter at the top right corner of the screen that shows the furthest distance driven in this vehicle. The next time you drive it, the counter won't appear until you're at least 50% as far as the previous record. The counter is called "Endless runner" and it calls the car "Soap Box Car". It's possible to Grapple the vehicle to the back of a Civilian car in an attempt to go further, but the counter will not appear. However, it can be pushed to achieve a new high score (see gallery). Locations *Two spawn next to each other in the middle of the road, just outside the southern end of a road tunnel in the Falco province, just east of Falco Maxime: Centcom. One is occupied by Mario and the other is empty. **Mario is likely 100 meters down the road by the time you get to him. The Medici Military and D.R.M. will attack him, but if unobstructed, he'll drive it all the way to a gate in the large wall that divides Insula Striate. See the path below in the gallery. Mario travels for a total distance of about 11.24 km. *Parked at the Checkpoint/Military base outpost where the public road connects to the Falco Maxime: Centcom road. This is about 600 m north of the two above. ** This car is at the highest elevation of any on the map and thus has greatest potential for long runs. **The car is on a flat piece of road so it cannot be driven until moved to a downslope. It can be tether pulled around 100m either north or south to reach downslopes since the flat section is the high point of the entire road. *Parked inside the gate at Cima Leon: Centcom. *N 40 49.198 E 5 40.639 which is about 1 km down the road from the start of the "Grand Slalom Sprint" on Insula Striate, at the landing of the first canyon jump. This vehicle can not be unlocked in the Rebel drop, because according to Alessia, they "can't do anything with this one". Despite this, there is a silhouette made by the developers for the Rebel Drop, as found through mods. See also: Cut game content from Just Cause 3. Trivia *This vehicle is considered to be one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. *This vehicle is one of the very few that has no engine. Others are small wooden boats at some coastal settlements, that do float, but they're very difficult to balance and can't be controlled. *Mario probably used it as his race car in his early days on Medici. That would explain why he uses it. *This vehicle is needed for the "Endless Runner" and consequently "Feat Fetish" Just Cause 3 Achievements. *In certain locations Mario will drive The Rocket alongside Rico. He drives just like any other AI driver, and can be forcibly removed from the vehicle by grappling onto and riding in the car. When this happens, Mario is thrown out of the vehicle and stands motionless wherever he landed (see the gallery below). *Despite its engine-less nature, The Rocket can oddly explode in the same way as any car, especially when jumping out while moving. **This is likely due to Game limits, similarly to how the Hot air balloon has hidden helicopter blades that show during an explosion. *A few other vehicles in the Just Cause game series that have racing numbers are Mugello Farina Duo, Custom Geschwind and Makoto MZ 250. *Reportedly the file responsible for this vehicle is called "v0866_car_na_ladbil_civilian_01", which may be relevant to modifying. Gallery Falco Maxime Centcom and Rocket (map).png|Detailed location (red circle). Mario Frigo in Soap Box car 2.jpg|Rico, Mario and The Ricochet. Mario Frigo in Soap Box car.jpg|Being driven by Mario. Rico is next to him in a Verdeleon 3. The Rocket with Mario (right side).png|Mario in his "Ricochet". Mario and the Rocket path map.png|If unobstructed, Mario's path is exactly this. Jc3 the rocker pushed.png|Being pushed by a train. Exploded Rocket.png|After explosion. Racing Mario.png|Racing Mario. Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Easter Eggs